30 Minutes
by Mika Chan 55
Summary: “I’ll follow anything you want,” Even if I wanted us to leave and let the wizarding world handle Voldemort by themselves, Yes, Draco Malfoy has 30 minutes to decide on what direction his and Harry’s life will take. Toward the war? Or Toward a new life?


Title: 30 Minutes 

Author: Mika Chan 55

Pairings: H/D

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Songfic

Summary: Draco Malfoy has 30 minutes to decide on what direction his and Harry's life will take. Toward the war? Or Toward a new life?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co. they belong to Rowling. I also do not own the song '30 Minutes' by Tatu. Both I'm just borrowing for this fic….well, the song anyways, I may just borrow Harry and the gang latter on for a different story….

"…." : Talking

'….' : Thoughts

_Italics_ : Lyrics

* * *

_Momma, Papa, Forgive Me_

"You decide Dray," A soft voice whispers, the words caressing the full lips mere centimeters away, "I'll follow anything you want,"

Silver eyes connect with Emerald and eyelids cover the lighter shade as Draco Malfoy lets loose a long sigh, "Anything? Even if I wanted us to leave and let the wizarding world handle Voldemort by themselves so I don't have that chance to lose you?"

Lips connect lightly, "Yes," The answer is felt more than heard as Harry Potter responses against the blonde's lips. The two pull apart and Harry takes a step back, "You have 30 minutes Love before we can do anything. Whether it's to go down to the Great Hall and start planning or to pack our things and leave, I will follow you Dray,"

Draco stares at his slightly shorter lover before nodding slightly, causing Harry to exit out of their room without looking back.

Exhaling in defeat Draco drops down to the comfortable bed and rubs his face wearily, 'How am I suppose to decide something major like this?' Trouble eyes peak out from in between fingers and spots the CD Player that Hermoine has charmed for Harry and Draco stands up long enough to walk over, grab the object, and fall onto his back onto the mattress.

Headphones slip over his ears and fingers turn the player on, realizing that he was right with what CD Harry had left in for him. Shifting to the correct track, a nimble finger hits the repeat button and allows the opening piano music and fleeting laughter to filter through his mind.

'He wants me to decide on what we are going to do. Fight? Stay? What do I want? More importantly, what can I live with?'

Full lips start silently lip singing as he allows the music to blank out all other thoughts.

_Out of sight, out of mind  
Out of time to decide  
Do we run? Should I hide  
For the rest of my life_

_Can we fly? Do we stay?  
We could lose we could fail  
In the moment it takes  
To make plans or mistakes_

_30 minutes, the blink of an eye  
30 minutes to alter our lives  
30 minutes to make up my mind  
30 minutes to finally decide  
30 minutes to whisper your name  
30 minutes to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes of bliss, 30 lies  
30 minutes to finally decide _

_Carousels in the sky  
That we shape with our ways  
Under shade silhouettes   
Casting shame  
Crying rain_

_Can we fly? Do I stay?  
We could lose, we could fail  
Either way, options change  
chances fade, Trains derail._

_30 minutes, the blink of the eye  
30 minutes to alter our lives  
30 minutes to make up my mind  
30 minutes to finally decide  
_

_30 minutes to whisper your name  
30 minutes to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes of bliss, 30 lies  
30 minutes to finally decide_

_To decide,   
To decide, To decide, To decide_

_To decide  
To decide  
To decide  
To decide_

_To decide_

Half an hour later has the door opening and Emerald eyes to peer at the still form of his lover staring up at the ceiling, headphones over his ears.

As if feeling the gaze on him, Draco turns his eyes and the two gazes connect. Pale hands turn off the CD Player and take off the headphones. Blonde hair is tuck behind an ear as the Slytherin fluidly rises off the bed.

Once standing the two stand in silence until Harry questions softly, "What are we doing Dray?"

Silver eyes focus inward for a few seconds, as if considering his decision is the correct one. As his gaze focuses back outward Draco's hand reaches over to the stand next to the bed and picks up the two wands laying innocently on the surface.

Stepping over to Harry, Draco offers Harry his wand while his own is being tucked into his pocket.

An invisible weight is lifted off the brunette's shoulders as he grabs his wand from his lover and offers the blonde a soft smile, "Let's get going Love,"

"Let's,"

The End

Well? What did you think? It was a spur of the moment after listening to this song continuously. I know I could have gone and added stuff in between the lyrics but I think the song is enough by itself.

Please, Please! Let me know what you thought. Good, Bad, I don't care.


End file.
